


El primer suspiro de un angel

by LaGata123



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaGata123/pseuds/LaGata123
Summary: Para Hiroto y Ootani enamorarse era algo nuevo, y no sabian que debian hacer por la obvia atraccion entre ellos, gracias a dios tenian muy buenos amigos que los guiaban en el camino del amor.
Relationships: Kira Hiroto/Ootani Tsukushi





	El primer suspiro de un angel

Ootani tsukushi x hiroto kira (Inazuma eleven oreon) 

Bueno he vuelto a revisar el anime de inazuma eleven y encontré fics sobre esta pareja (eran solo dos, pero buenoo) y me gusto la dinámica que manejan y me quería unir, espero que les guste😊 

___________________________________________________________________ 

Para Ootani ser manager es ayudar en todo lo que pueda a los jugadores, no solamente darles toallas y agua después de las practicas sino darles ánimos cuando se sientan desanimados, ser una roca donde ellos también se puedan apoyar cuando no tengan esperanza, porque para ella ser manager es mucho más de lo que se piensa, igual que su amiga Aki ella se esfuerza todos los días para ayudar al equipo a mejorar. 

Al principio pensó que era demasiado trabajo para ella y las antiguas managers, que era un trabajo que no recibía tanta gloria como los jugadores, pero un día le pregunto a su gran amiga Aki porque se esforzaba tanto, ella le dijo: 

“Porque yo también soy parte del equipo”- Respondió alegre. 

Al inicio no entendió las palabras de su amiga, pero empezó a ver el trabajo de las chicas, entendió poco a poco la respuesta que le dio su amiga y empezó a observar cómo los ojos de aki brillaban cuando animaba a los chicos en las practicas, cuando los chicos le agradecían la sonrisa de aki se volvía más brillante y entendió que no es necesario jugar para ser parte del equipo. 

Se siento triste cuando el equipo se tuvo que disolver, porque ella quería formar parte del equipo también, que mala suerte, hasta que apareció los nuevos integrantes del equipo y de inmediato fue con el director para pedirle ser la manager del nuevo equipo, cosa que accedió contento. 

Le daba gusto que todos fueran tan amables y entusiastas, hasta su entrenador era muy divertido, fue la mejor decisión que ha tomado. 

Todo lo que vivieron para poder salvar el futbol y exponer a Outei fue una montaña rusa de emociones, pero todo se solucionó, y aun que todos estaban alegres y aliviados, ootani se sentía un poco triste de que todo acabara tan pronto, claro que estaba feliz de toda la aventura y las nuevas amistades que tenía, nunca pensó ser tan buena amiga de anna pero gracias al futbol se unieron, pero una pequeña parte de ella quería que no terminara la aventura, pero tenía el presentimiento que iniciaría pronto otra aventura . 

“Hey ootani ¿estás bien? Te quedaste mirando a la nada mucho tiempo”- Pregunto Anna preocupada a su amiga, las dos estaban almorzando en el pasto de bajo de un árbol. 

“Oh que, disculpa Anna me quede pensando perdona”- Respondió Ootani avergonzada por distraerse. 

“¿Esta todo bien? 

“si no te preocupes, mejor cuéntame sobre esa noticia super importante”- Exclamo emocionada ootani 

“En realidad el entrenador zhao jinyun nos eligió para ser las managers de los representantes de Japón”- Dijo en voz algo baja Anna 

“!¿QUE?!”-Grito Ootani llamando la atención de los que pasaban por ahí. 

“Shh, no alces la voz se supone que es un secreto” 

“Disculpa, me emocione, pero no puedo esperar para ver a todos”- Dijo ootani con los ojos brillantes 

“Estas muy emocionada”-Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila Anna 

“Claro que sí, acaso tu ¿no quiere volver a ver a Nosaka?”-Dijo muy tranquila y sin dobles intenciones, pero Anna se quedó callada pero poco a poco su cara empezó a sonrojarse. 

“!¿E..eh?! No digas tonterías Ootani”-Dijo muy nerviosa una sonrojada Anna 

Ootani se quedó mirándola sin entender si reacción tan exagerada de su normalmente tranquila amiga. 

“¿Porque reaccionas así?¿te sientes bien?”- Pregunto preocupaba una ingenua ootani a su amiga 

“S..si solo me sorprendiste, eso es todo-Dijo Anna tosiendo disimuladamente para bajar su sonrojo -” aunque creo que aún no es el momento de enfrentarlo 

“Eh, ¿porque dices eso? ¿Se pelearon?”-Dijo Ootani ingenuamente 

“No, solo que aún no es el momento para que volvamos a hablar”-contesto tranquilamente 

“Hm ¿hablar de qué?” 

“Nada importante”-Dijo Anna- “Mejor volvamos a clases” 

“Moo, ¿me estas ocultando algo verdad? Dime Anna”- Insistía Ootani 

“No, es algo complicado”- Anna miraba a otro lado disimulando su pequeño sonrojo 

“¿Porque sería complicado? 

“Porque las cosas del corazón nunca son fáciles”- Contesto en voz baja pero su compañera escucho 

“Ehh” 

“Olvídalo mejor apurémonos que ya sonó la campana” 

Ootani se quedó quieta mientras su amiga se apresuraba al salón, miro al cielo azul pensando en lo que dijo su amiga y aunque quisiera ayudar a su amiga, ella no podía hacer mucho, ella nunca se había enamorado. 

“Enamorarse “-mirando al cielo- “me pregunto que se sentirá”- Se quedo quieta hasta que se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde y se fue corriendo detrás de su amiga. 

“Espérame Anna” 

Después de clases Ootani se dirigía a su casa pensando en la plantica que tuvo con Anna, nunca se le paso por la mente el enamorarse más que nada porque no tenía de quien, en Raimon había chicos guapos, pero nunca hablo con ninguno, ella tampoco tenía muchos amigos varones y con los que hablaba era pura amistad, aunque claro ella ha sentido atracción a algunos chicos, pero nunca fue amor. 

Cuando sus amigas hablaban sobre los chicos que les gustaban siempre tenían una mirada de felicidad que le daba un poco de envidia no tener, incluso su mejor amiga Aki tenía ese brillo especial, aunque nunca dijera de quien se trataba siempre parecía más feliz en recordar al chico misterioso. 

Ootani suspiro mientras cruzaba una calle cerca del parque sin notar que estaba oscureciendo. 

“Yo también quiero conocer a alguien”- Pensó mientras volvía a suspirar 

“Oi, pasa el balón”- dijo una voz masculina 

“¿Que?”- respondió ootani confundida dirigiéndose al origen de esa voz. 

El dueño de la voz masculina era un chico de su edad, con el cabello rizado gris, estaba vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa de rayas, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue su cara, era bastante guapo aun que tenía una marca de rayo azul en su cara. 

El chico en cuestión estaba abajo en el parque, donde había una cancha de futbol, pero la pelota estaba frente a ella, tal vez estaba practicando y se le fue la pelota, no se dio cuenta. 

“¿No escuchaste? Que me pases el balón, tch que molestia”- Respondió con molestia el peligris ante la chica, el solo estaba practicando sus poderosos tiros, pero por accidente calculo mal y se fue la pelota, le daba mucha pereza subir las escaleras para recogerlo, pero lo bueno es que estaba esa chica cerca, si tan solo le pasara el balón de una vez. 

“Oh disculpa ahora te lo paso”- Dijo Ootani dejando su mochila aun lado para tomar el balón del suelo para dirigirse a las escaleras. 

“No bajes, te vas a tardas demasiado”-Dijo molesto el chico 

“Entonces ¿cómo quieres que te pase el balón?” 

“Solo lánzalo” 

“¿seguro?, no creo que puedas atraparla”-La calle y la cancha estaba algo alejadas pero las escaleras no eran muchas. 

“je, no subestimes al dios...-Fue interrumpido por ootani, quien lanzo la pelota sin oportunidad de dejarlo terminar. 

“Ahi va”-Dijo Ootani 

La chica pensaba que el chico no podría atrapar la pelota, aun que jugara futbol era una distancia muy larga para cualquier jugador normal la pudiera interceptar, pero no contaba que el chico de ojos grises no fuera cualquier jugador. 

“Ah”-Exclamo el peligris al brincar desde su lugar, sorprendiendo a ootani de su altura, el ojigris sin dificultades atrapo la pelota entre sus piernas para proceder a patearla con fuerza hacia dentro de la portería para luego caer con gracia en el pasto como si no fuera gran cosa lo que acababa de hacer. 

Ootani estaba asombrada por la habilidad del chico misterioso para manejar el balón como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo, claro que había visto jugadas increíbles con su equipo y sus oponentes, pero era de esperarse de ellos, le sorprendía más este chico porque no esperaba que jugara tan bien, era asombroso. 

“Guau eso fue increíble, eres muy bueno”-Dijo Ootani emocionada 

“Je, eso no es nada”-Dijo con una sonrisa presumida el chico mientras recogía su balón y se acercaba a las escaleras. 

“Eres asombroso, esa patada es de un jugador profesional, ¿eres de algún equipo?”-Pregunto Ootani al chico que subía las escaleras hasta llegar con ella. 

“Te diste cuenta, soy el dios del campo”-Dijo mientras con su pulgar se apuntaba a la cara que tenía una sonrisa presumida. 

“¿Dios del campo? Mm porque me suena conocida esa frase”-Pensaba Ootani 

“Ah ya lo recuerdo, tue eres el delantero de Eisei Gakuen”-Dijo golpeado su mano con su palma 

“Pero ¿qué estás haciendo en el parque a estas horas? Si quieres entrenar deberías ir a la cancha de tu escuela”-Dijo ootani con preocupación 

“Ja, me gusta practicar mis tiros lejos de los mirones, pero creo que hoy parare”-La miraba fijamente con una sonrisa confianzuda, poniendo algo incomoda a ootani. 

“Y eso ¿porque sería?”-pregunto ootani mientras el chico miraba el cielo oscuro 

“¿No te has dado cuenta?”-Dijo sin dejar de ver al cielo, ootani lo imito y se dio cuenta que ya era bastante tarde, sus padres estarán muy preocupados. 

“! Ah¡ ya oscureció, no me di cuenta”-Dijo sorprendida Ootani mientras el chico solo sonreía 

“No se supone que las niñas lindas se duerman temprano”-Dijo coqueto el ojigris sacándole un ligero sonrojo a Ootani 

“Me dijo linda”-Pensó la ojicafe para después sacudir la cabeza 

“B...bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya”-Dijo Ootani para inclinarse frente al chico y retirarse. 

El chico la miro desconcertado, normalmente las chicas se le lanzan cuándo coqueteaba con ellas, pero esa chica lo ignoro, su orgullo picaba y pensaba irse, pero algo le llamo la atención, a lo lejos se veían una bola de chicos que miraban a la chica de forma lujuriosa y ella no se daba cuenta, puede que sea un dios, pero no ignoraría a esta mortal. 

Ootani tenía la mente en las nubes, aunque el chico que acababa de conocer pareciera ser presumido, le daba la impresión que realmente le gustaba el futbol y que estaba practicando a escondidas tal vez le dé pena, pensó ingenuamente la chica, le daba alegría encontrar otro jugador emocionado por mejorar y no tenía dudas que el dios goleador seria uno de los seleccionados para representar a Japón. 

Mientras la jovencita se sumía en sus internos pensamientos no se dio cuenta que el chico de quien se despidió se acercaba a paso firme y seguro a ella, solo se dio cuenta cuando el chico rodeo su brazo con su cuello sorprendiéndola y avergonzándola de la pose tan intima que tenía con este chico 

“!Oye¡¿Qué estás haciendo?”-Dijo una avergonzada ootani 

“Cálmate, no estoy haciendo nada raro”-respondió calmando el chico 

“Pero si es raro, te acabo de conocer” 

“Tu solo aguanta hasta que lleguemos hasta la otra calle” 

“Pero...” 

“Confía en mi”-Dijo mirándola fijamente. 

En ese momento ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero una pequeña llama empezó a surgir entre los dos, una llama de un sentimiento mucho más cálido pero que aún es demasiado joven para que se den cuenta, solo el tiempo lo dirá. 

“Está bien, solo no hagas nada raro”-Acepto la chica mirando a otro lado, rompiendo el ambiente que sin querer habían creado. 

“Claro claro”-Respondió sonriendo el chico 

Siguieron caminado hasta que llegaron hasta la parte donde estaban la bola de delincuentes, que al ver que la chica venia acompañada de un chico se desanimaron pensando que era su novio, los más tontos pensaron que si lo asustaban podrían quedarse con la chica, ilusos. 

Cuando el chico sintió la mirada de los delincuentes sobre él pensó que tendría que hacerles saber con quién trataban, pero no quería asustar a la chica en su brazo, aunque normalmente no le importaría, la chica no parecía que soportaría tanta violencia, mejor solo volteo a verlos con la mirada más intimidante que tenía asustando a los más tontos, dejándolos en paz. 

“Entonces por eso me acompaño, es muy amable”-Pensó ootani al mirar disimuladamente a su compañero y las acciones que tomo. 

Ootani sonreía conmovida por el gesto tan tierno por parte de un chico que pensaba que era un engreído, que bueno que se equivocó. 

“Huele muy bien”-Pensó el chico mientras le llegaba el sutil aroma del cabello de la chica 

“Es muy cálido”-Pensó ootani al sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del chico 

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la otra calle porque estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos sobre el otro, sin darse cuenta que el ambiente cambio a uno más tierno. 

El sonido de un auto pasando saco de su ensoñación a los jóvenes. 

“Ah supongo que ya pasamos el parque”-Dijo Ootani 

“Si”-Dijo el chico quitando su brazo del cuello de la chica 

“...”-Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero tampoco se movían de su lugar. 

“¿Entonces por donde es tu casa?”-Pregunto abruptamente el chico sorprendiendo a la chica 

“¿Eh? ¿Me vas a acompañar? -Dijo Ootani 

“Si ya me tomé las molestias te acompañarte hasta acá, puedo asegurarme que llegues a tu casa”-Se excuso el chico tranquilamente por fuera, pero algo nervioso por dentro. 

“Pero y ¿tú?”-Pregunto la chica con curiosidad 

“Acaso te preocupas por mí? Que linda”-Contesto coqueto el chico sacándole otro sonrojo a la pobre chica. 

“Bueno es que tus papas te podrían regañar por llegar tarde”-Dijo con una mirada preocupada, sorprendiendo momentáneamente al chico 

“Se preocupa por un extraño? Que rara es esta chica”-pensó el chico, pero sin darse cuenta le saco una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa conmovida. 

“No te preocupes por eso linda, mejor deja que te lleve a tu casa”-Rápidamente contesto seguro para que no notara su desliz. 

“B...bueno si no te molesta vamos”-Dijo Ootani 

Los dos empezaron a caminar por las bulliciosas calles de Japón. 

“Disculpa que apenas te pregunte, pero ¿Cómo te llamas?” 

“No es descortés preguntar primero el nombre de alguien sin presentar primero” 

“Oh es cierto, disculpa”-Lo mira con una sonrisa- “Soy Ootani tsukushi, mucho gusto”-Se inclina ligeramente, pero sin dejar de caminar 

“Je, yo soy Kira Hiroto pero me puedes decir dios...” 

“El dios pateador, lo sé “-Interrumpió la chica sin quitar su sonrisa 

“¿Oh?, ¿Acaso eres una fan mía? -Dijo algo burlón Hiroto para recibir una pequeña risa de ootani 

“Jaja no, soy manager así que debo informarme sobre todos los jugadores” 

“Manager, eh”-Dijo fijando su mirada en su uniforme 

“Eres de la secundaria Raimon”-Afirmo hiroto 

“Si”-Dijo ootani feliz 

“Aunque hayan ganado el campeonato, no creas que ganaran el siguiente"-Dijo Hiroto sin malicia, sino como una afirmación 

“No esperaba menos de un dios”-Dijo ootani sonriendo y con el puño levantado sacándole una ligera risa a hiroto 

“Tiene bonita sonrisa”-Pensaron los dos al mirarse 

En el camino siguieron platicando sobre futbol y la próxima elección de los seleccionados, el viaje se les hizo muy corto, pero al fin llegaron a su destino. 

Se detuvieron afuera de la casa sin saber que hacer o decir. 

Ootani se inclina “Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa” 

Hiroto la mira y mueve la mano restándole importancia 

“No fue gran cosa”-Dijo Hiroto 

” Supongo que es el adiós”-Contesto el peligris algo desanimado en su mente 

“No es un adiós”-Dijo de repente la chica 

“¿Mm?”-Hiroto estaba confundido 

“No es un adiós porque yo seré la gerente de los seleccionados y definitivamente te veré entre ellos”-Dijo tocándose el pecho y mirándolo con seguridad en su mirada y seriedad en sus palabras 

Hiroto estaba impresionado y se podía notar en su cara, sus ojos más abiertos mirando fijamente a esta chica que sin realmente conocerlo creía completamente en que entraría, era una chica realmente interesante. 

“Mph, tienes razón”-dijo volteándose con una sonrisa ladina 

“Que no se te olvide, nos volveremos a ver”-Voltea a verla de reojo con una sonrisa confiada. 

“Manager-san” 

Ootani lo miraba irse a paso calmado sintiendo su cara un poco caliente, no sabía porque, pero estaba segura que esa promesa se cumpliría y la hacía sentir alegre, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir, sin saber que era este nuevo sentimiento decidió ignorarlo y mejor entrar a su casa, solo para ver por última vez la ancha espalda del peligris esfumarse por las calles de Japón. 

“Ya llegué”-Dijo la pelicafe 

En seguida se asoma dos cabezas de la cocina, eran sus padres con caras muy preocupadas. 

“!Hija¡¿Dónde estabas? Es muy tarde”-Dijo preocupado su padre 

“Si hija, nos preocupaste mucho, pensábamos que te había pasado algo”-Dijo igual de preocupada su madre 

“Disculpen por preocuparlos estaba ayudando en algo del club y no me di cuenta de cuanto había tardado”-Se disculpaba apenada ootani sin querer confesarles que realmente se distrajo penando en tener un novio y que fue salvada por un guapo chico de pelo rizado y una sonrisa de confianza que le deja una sensación de alegría en su corazón. 

No, no les podía decir eso. 

Sus padres aceptaron la excusa de su hija y le advirtieron que si volvía a suceder los llamara para poder saber dónde estaba y no tenerlos tan preocupados, acepto y fueron todos a cenar tranquilos, al terminar fue a darse un baño para irse acostar. 

Ootani miraba por la ventana de su cuarto el cielo estrellado con su pijama que consistía en un short amarillo con una blusa del mismo color y con dibujos de estrellas. 

“Con que Kira Hiroto”-Pensaba mientras buscaba en su teléfono cualquier información sobre el guapo chico. 

Rápidamente le salió mucha información sobre los partidos que ha jugado, sean oficiales o no, muchos foros hablando sobre sus jugadas y estrategias para poder enfrentarlas. 

Parecía que todo lo relacionado con su nombre fuera futbol y su nuevo equipo, pero entre el mar de comentarios estaba una foto de él, la foto solo se enfocaba en él y pareciera que fue tomada cuando metió un gol, su sonrisa era una que ya había visto, esa sonrisa llena de confianza y altanería. 

Seria normal verlo con esa sonrisa y pensar que no le importaba haber metido un gol, pero ella pudo notar que en la foto sus ojos parecían brillar, era un tipo de mirada llena de emoción, una que ha visto en los jugadores, el deseo de seguir jugando. 

Sin pensarlo mucho y con algo de vergüenza, guardo la foto en su celular, era una lástima perder una foto tan bonita, ¿no? 

” Pronto lo volveré a ver”-Pensaba Ootani mirando la foto fijamente. 

“Espero que me recuerde”-Pensó para poder acostarse y al fin poder dormir un poco, sin darse cuenta se acostó con una ligera sonrisa. 

En otra parte de la cuidad, se podía ver una casa enorme parecida a una mansión, en una de sus múltiples habitaciones la luz seguía encendida, destacando entre las demás, la habitación estaba decorada de forma muy moderna, las paredes estaban pintadas de color gris oscuro, los sofás eran de cuero negro, el escritorio de caoba, una tele de plasma y una computadora de última generación. 

Pero en la gran cama se encontraba un joven acostado que vestía un pantalón de pijama a cuadros oscuros con una camisa de resaque negra, dejando en descubierto sus musculosos brazos, ejercitados por el arduo entrenamiento, que sostenía un celular que revelaba el rostro de su dueño, era Kira Hiroto. 

Hiroto miraba sus redes sociales sin realmente poner su atención a las tonterías que salían, su mente estaba en unos ojos cafés y una sonrisa muy dulce, no se la podía sacar de la mente y sin darse cuenta busco su nombre en su celular, cuando salieron los resultados vio su cara entre ellos, le dio click y salió el perfil de Ootani, empezó a ver sus fotos. 

La mayoría de ellas eran ella con sus amigas, pero las ultimas actualizaciones mostraban a ella con el equipo de Raimon, eran algunas con los jugadores y otras eran con la otra manager del equipo, nada importante pero una foto le llamo le atrajo más, en la foto se encontraba Ootani sonriendo y haciendo la señal de victoria ante la cámara, pero de fondo se podía ver que los demás jugadores celebraban el a ver ganado el campeonato, pero ella parecía tan alegre como si también hubiera ganado, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era enorme. 

Al parece miro fijamente la foto mucho tiempo, porque salió de su transe para ver la hora, era ya tarde y aun que se durmiera hasta más entrada la noche, ese día se sentía muy cansado y decidió por fin dormir. 

“Ootani más te vale que tu seas la manager, porque yo definitivamente estaré en el equipo”-Pensaba Hiroto girándose para ver la luna por la ventana. 

“Nos volveremos a ver”-Fue el último pensamiento de los dos antes de quedarse dormidos. 

Era el inicio de un encuentro predestinado, quien sabe lo que les esperarían a estos dos, acompáñenme en esta historia.


End file.
